


Kylo Ren/Reader Smut Oneshots

by softkyloben



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Biting, Blood Kink, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dominant Kylo Ren, Edgeplay, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Force Choking (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Possessive Kylo Ren, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkyloben/pseuds/softkyloben
Summary: This is just going to be shameless smut oneshots based off of my own ideas or writing prompts, enjoy!!
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & You, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/You, Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Kylo Ren Collection, Kylo Ren X Reader





	Kylo Ren/Reader Smut Oneshots

**Prompt: "I don't want to hear your excuses anymore."**

* * *

You paced around your room on Starkiller Base, anxious to know what was going to happen to you. Your job today was supposed to be to help fix an electrical outage near your Supreme Leader's hallway. You were overwhelmed with other tasks from the past few days that you were feeling extremely tired and overworked, and the job today completely slipped your mind until you realize you were late for it. Knowing it was too late and General Hux had probably already snitched, you ran to where your job was supposed to be located and sure enough, it had already been completed by the others.

You had somewhat of a reputation for being forgetful, and it did not sit well with Kylo Ren at all. He was very strict and wanted everything perfect constantly. If he noticed anything not getting done when he wanted, he'd become aggressive and scare most of the other employees. He was known to force choke people with no warning, and to fire people over small mistakes. He really didn't have a soft spot for anyone. He was merciless and cold. 

Meetings directly with him didn't happen often between the two of you, but you knew you were screwed today. You had messed up too many times and it was catching up with you, and it didn't help that Hux was always spying on everyone and reporting simple mistakes to Kylo all the time. 

So, alone in your room you sat worrying about if you'd be fired, or worse. Kylo Ren was intimidating to everyone and you were no different, surely he'd treat you with the same disdain. 

You didn't know when or where you'd be getting in trouble with him but it was seriously stressing you out. To calm yourself down you decided to take a quick shower. Little did you know that the Supreme Leader would be charging into your room any minute.

The hot water relaxed your muscles and you loved the fresh feeling you had when you stepped back into your room to change. Your scent was now a mix of lavender, vanilla, and baby powder. As you were putting on your bra and panties, your door suddenly opened and Kylo came in, glaring at you. You almost screamed at the sight of him out of fear and the fact that you weren't decent.

He stood in front of you, his lightsaber in hand. You opened your mouth to apologize, but before you could speak he cut you off by force choking you.

"I don't want to hear your excuses anymore." He spat. You weren't able to breath and he didn't seem to care that you weren't even dressed. He used the force to slam your door closed and let you breathe again.

You grabbed your chest and inhaled sharply, feeling violated. This behavior obviously wasn't surprising, but this was the last thing you excpected from him. You stood in front of him and crossed your arms in an attempt to cover your chest more and looked down at the floor.

"I apologize Supreme Leader. You're right, I don't have any excuses. I really don't-" Your apology was cut short when you were pushed up against the wall by Kylo.

"Your punishment will be to obey my every word from now on, and I mean every word." He emphasized it to you by speaking slowly. 

His voice was so deep and sexual that you couldn't help but think dirty thoughts about him. A blush spread across your face and you were thankful that the room was dark so he really couldn't tell. You nodded to him and didn't make a sound. 

He dragged the hilt of his lightsaber up your exposed leg and side, making you shiver against the cold metal. "You are such a fucking mess." He licked his lips.

His gloved fingers reached your neck where he moved your wet hair away to kiss your skin. You shifted underneath him and breathed heavily. What was happening? You had never seen Kylo Ren act like this around **anyone** , and you didn't understand why he was doing this to you out of all people. He had never expressed any kindness towards you before. And you... you weren't attracted to him either, right? Why did you feel the need to obey him? Was it because you were scared, or that you _wanted_ to please him?

Kylo's lightsaber ignited loudly, causing you to jump. The glowing red light it emitted was bright enough for you to see each other clearly. "Are you scared of me?" Kylo asked.

You didn't know what the right response was, and you stayed quiet for a second. "You're trembling, (y/n)." He smirked.

"Y-yes, a bit..." You managed to whisper to him. His expression was difficult to read. He threw his lightsaber to the side and took a glove off with his teeth. 

"You should be, baby." He said darkly. The lust in his voice was evident, his tone of voice was one you had never heard him use before.

Pushing you even closer to the wall, he lifted one of your legs up and used his bare hand to rub you through your panties. You didn't even realize how wet his antagonistic words had made you. Kylo felt your wetness and didn't say anything, just looked at you with a magnetic look in his eyes. He started to rub you slowly, teasing your body. You were shaking and gasping, closing your eyes and still in disbelief that he was touching you this way. It would be a lie if you said you weren't enjoying this, at least a little. 

Kylo moved his mouth down to your breasts, sliding your bra straps down and exposing your soft skin. He massaged them roughly which made you moan, and this satisfied him. "K-Kylo, it feels so g-good," You moaned in bliss. He wanted you to moan louder, he wanted to make you scream his name, and beg him not to stop. He wanted you to be his cum slut. He was being gentle with your body right now, but it wasn't enough for him.

"(Y/n), get on your knees." You looked at him in bewilderment, knowing what he was expecting from you. You felt brave enough to protest him for now. "Now." Kylo pressed.

"Why should I?" You stuck your tongue out at him and almost immediately regretted that decision. Kylo picked you up and practically threw you on your bed.

"I told you to. You agreed to obey my every word, remember?" He looked at you very intensely, waiting for more attitude from you but you didn't say anything.

"Yeah, that's what I thought sweetheart." Kylo took off his other glove with his mouth. You reacted to the pet name with a whimper and he noticed and decided to use this to his advantage.

"What's wrong, princess?" Kylo teased you with a smirk and devilish glint in his eyes. At this point you were soaked and completely turned on. You took his hand and put it back on your neck.

"Choke me, Supreme Leader." You whined. Kylo gripped your neck and licked your jawline slowly. He moved to your lips and kissed you passionately, barely stopping to breathe. The two of you were tangled into each other, your hands exploring his body more, and he was enjoying every second of it. 

Kylo breathed in your scent and was turned on by how desirable you were. Your wet hair was sprawled out in every direction on your bed, freckles dusted your cheeks, lips that were full and tasted of cherry, your figure was perfect to him, and your moans were driving him crazy. "(Y/n), you are such an angel. You're mine and mine only, you'll be my princess and my whore,"Kylo purred into your ear and your body felt like it was on fire. You ran your fingers through his thick black hair and nodded. "Only I can touch you like this." He stated it like it was a fact, and to him it was. 

His possessiveness and dominance was sexier now more than ever, and you felt like you couldn't control yourself any longer. "Kylo, give me more, please.." You said seductively.

He pulled off his boxers to reveal the biggest dick you had ever seen. How the fuck was that going to fit in your mouth, or _anywhere_ for that matter. He was obviously proud of it as he watched you react to it. He started to hit your cheeks with his cock, you could feel how hard and warm it was already. You swallowed hard before looking up at him. He just smiled at you and put his hand on top of your head and pushed you closer. You opened your mouth and began to suck on his dick. He threw his head back and moaned as you licked up and down his length. You could tell he was going to come undone soon and this satisfied you, you were fucking the Supreme Leader of Starkiller Base, Kylo Motherfucking Ren, and he was loving it.

"Babydoll, I'm close." Kylo moaned, out of breath. You felt so soft when the big and scary Kylo Ren called you such cute pet names like that.

You took his dick in between your breasts and rubbed it up and down. This was the breaking point for Kylo, and seeing you like that caused him to come all over your body. His body shook with exhilaration. You wiped the cum off of yourself with your fingers and licked it off. "You taste so good, Supreme Leader..." You teased him. He loved how dirty you acted to please him. 

Kylo picked you up and hugged you tightly, praising you for obeying him. He kissed your head and you thought to yourself, _Kylo isn't scary, he's actually really loving when you get to see this side of him._

You were hoping that nobody but you would ever get to see this side of him. "Try not to make anymore mistakes or else I'll have to punish you again, understood?" Kylo winked at you.


End file.
